


La bûche

by Voidonce



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, M/M, Students
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: « En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit son frère et Eddie se disputer au-dessus d’un plat. En se rapprochant, Mike réalisa que le jeune couple s’était mis en tête de préparer une dinde de Noël, mais cela avait été sans compter sur leur faible talent culinaire. »





	La bûche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thecrasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/gifts).



> Pour la lecture de cet OS, il faut prendre en compte quelques points :  
>  \- c’est un UA,  
>  \- les personnages sont tous (sauf George) des étudiants donc, ouais, j’ai réhaussé leur âge,  
>  \- Mike et Richard sont des jumeaux (je ne leur choisis pas de nom de famille car sinon ça m’embarquerait dans un truc beaucoup plus long qu’un simple OS avec des explications à choisir pour répondre aux nombreuses questions de « comment peuvent-ils être jumeaux ? », etc. et je n’en ai pas le temps,  
>  \- tous les couples sont déjà en place,  
>  \- en vérité, j’hésite à écrire une vraie fanfic’ xover avec ces couples mais je n’ai pas encore eu l’idée avec un grand I (ni le courage ni le temps non plus d’ailleurs),  
>  \- je sais que le Mike/Richard jumeaux est headcanon sur les fandoms de ST et IT, je ne veux copier personne, juste faire un truc à ma sauce,  
>  \- j’ai été obligée de faire un OS de Noël de moins de 1000 mots en 1h, sinon j’avais un gage, wala wala (méchante TheCrasy que j’aime quand même, gnn) et j’ai réussi puisqu’il fait pile 926 mots en comptant le titre,  
>  \- George n’est pas mort,  
>  \- consignes données par TheCrasy : commencer par « Il n’avait pas voulu sortir une telle nuit, mais » et, dans un dialogue, écrire « ça ne m’étonne pas tellement que tu l’aies assassinée, en fait ».

La bûche

 

            Il n’avait pas voulu sortir une telle nuit, mais Eleven lui avait fait les gros yeux lorsqu’il avait refusé de se rendre à cette fête de Noël. Les derniers examens du mois de décembre s’étaient déroulés à merveille et ils avaient peu de devoirs à faire avant le retour des classes. Sortir un soir pour fêter la naissance du Christ avec tous leurs amis n’était donc pas irréalisable. Mais, en vérité, Mike aurait préféré passer cette soirée seul avec sa petite-amie. Bien sûr, il aimait ses amis. Bien sûr, il adorait son frère jumeau, Richie, et le petit-ami de celui-ci – Mike s’était toujours amusé de voir son frère gagatiser lorsqu’il était avec Eddie Kasprak.

            Tout le monde se trouvait chez Bill. Les parents de celui-ci étaient partis dans un restaurant et avaient proposé à leur fils aîné d’inviter ses amis pour faire la fête. Bill avait dit à Mike que les seules consignes que lui avait données sa mère avaient été de garder George avec eux – ce qui ne leur causait aucun problème, le jeune garçon était adorable et tout le monde l’adorait – et de surtout « garder éloignées les mains de ton ami Richard loin de mon piano ». Richie avait la mauvaise habitude de vouloir toujours toucher à tout et, depuis que madame Denbrough l’avait vu poser ses doigts sur ses touches et inventer une mélodie horripilante, elle regardait toujours l’adolescent avec méfiance. Ce dont s’amusait Richie.

            La musique était forte et Mike avait l’impression de se retrouver à ce genre de soirées auxquelles Nancy, sa sœur, aimaient aller avec Jonathan. Ces deux-là ne répondaient pas présents – ils avaient sans doute imité les parents de Bill et George – mais Steve les avait rejoints. Près d’un lait de poule chaud qu’il venait de préparer, le jeune homme s’amusait à danser tout en proposant de sa boisson à tous ceux qui s’approchaient de lui. Max et Lucas se disputaient dans un coin mais, en voyant leur petit sourire, Mike était certain que le sujet de leur chamaillerie n’avait rien de grave. Pourtant, Will avait l’air inquiet du gars qui se demande s’il devait ou non intervenir.

            — T-Tiens, M-Mike 2.0 est ar-arrivé !

            Mike se tourna vers Bill qui lui sourit. Mike n’était pas vraiment surpris de savoir que l’autre garçon qui partageait son prénom soit arrivé avant lui. Il fallait dire qu’il avait vraiment pris son temps pour se décider à venir.

            — Ça va, Bill ?

            — Y’a des gaufres ?

            Mike ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il se tourna vers sa petite-amie mais toute l’attention d’Eleven était tournée vers Bill dans l’attente d’une réponse affirmative. Il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que, si Bill répondait « non », Eleven irait en acheter sur le champ.

            — Yep. T-Tu vois la ta-table près d-de B-Beverly ? Juste d-derrière, y a un gâ-gâteau aux g-gaufres.

            Aucune réponse. Eleven partit dans la direction indiquée sans remerciement et les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard amusé. En regardant leurs amis rassemblés, Mike se rendit vite compte que son frère manquait à l’appel. Tout comme Eddie. Il fronça les sourcils et les chercha un moment du regard avant que Bill ne lui explique :

            — Ils s-sont d-dans la cuisine.

            Mike le remercia et s’y rendit. En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit son frère et Eddie se disputer au-dessus d’un plat. En se rapprochant, Mike réalisa que le jeune couple s’était mis en tête de préparer une dinde de Noël, mais cela avait été sans compter sur leur faible talent culinaire.

            — Besoin d’aide ?

            Richie se tourna vers lui comme une furie.

            — Frérot ! Tu tombes bien. On a vraiment tout raté.

            — _T’as_ tout raté, tu veux dire ! s’exclama Eddie, les joues rouges, incapable de reconnaître sa complicité dans le saccage du traditionnel plat de Noël.

            Et en s’approchant, Mike vit bien à quel point la dinde avait été massacrée.

            — Ça ne m’étonne pas tellement que tu l’aies assassinée, en fait, ne put-il s’empêcher de commenter. T’as jamais été doué en cuisine et tu le sais.

            — Assassinée ?! s’emporta Eddie. Non mais regarde-moi ça ! Elle ressemble même plus à une dinde ! Je sais même pas ce que cet abruti a mis dedans mais je suis sûr d’attraper la peste rien qu’en en mangeant une bouchée.

            — Eh, Eds Spaghetti ! T’es pas sympa, là !

            — Bip Bip Richie !

            Mike grimaça. Il n’irait pas jusqu’à dire que la dinde était immangeable. Il était certain que le plat pouvait encore être sauvé mais, avec son frère et Eddie dans les parages, l’avènement de la dinde sacralisée n’était pas près d’arriver.

            — Sortez de la cuisine. Je vais vous arranger ça.

            Eddie et Richie prirent la poudre d’escampette et Mike se hâta de sortir de la cuisine à la recherche de personnes qui pourraient l’aider. Il y retourna quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Beverly, Steve, Will, Dustin, Stanley et Ben. Ensemble, ils parvinrent à arranger la bêtise culinaire des deux autres adolescents et, une demi-heure plus tard, une dinde étrangement reconstituée trôna au centre du four des Denbrough.

            Plus tard, lorsque tous festoyèrent et goûtèrent la viande, Mike se sentit soulagé de constater que leur plat principal était mangeable. Pourtant, était-il le seul à remarquer un étrange arrière-goût de chocolat… ?

            Il jeta un coup d’œil oblique vers Richie qui s’amusait à tripoter Eddie, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et Mike se souvint soudain qu’ils s’étaient aussi occupés du dessert.

            Eh bien, ils étaient bons pour sortir acheter une bûche de Noël !


End file.
